Más Que Amigos
by Sarameliss
Summary: Una de las tantas historias que cuenta la historia de Ron y Hermione... Dedicado a Lil Granger.


**Más que amigos.**

Desde que por el habían ganado la copa de quidditch el año pasado, Ron se había vuelto bastante popular con la s chica… Cosa que no le gustaba del todo a Hermione, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo.

¡Hermione! –exclamo Ron pasando una mano por los ojos de la chica.

¿Eh…? ¿Qué pasa, Ron?

¿Qué te pasa a ti? Parece como si estuvieras en la Luna –dijo Ron sonriendo-. Este… ¿Me prestas tu tarea de transformaciones?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

Me sorprende que todavía saques tiempo para hacer tareas –dijo Hermione con sorna-. O mejor dicho, para copiarlas. Como últimamente estas tan ocupado con tus… _amiguitas_…

¡Vamos, Hermione! Ni tanto que te molestara –rogó Ron.

Cierto, no me interesa en los mas mínimo lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con… _esas_.

Entonces… ¿Me prestas la tarea? –pregunto Ron esperanzado.

Si no tienes tiempo para hacer tareas por estar con tus amiguitas, ¡¡Ni creas que yo te las prestare para que salgas del paso! –dicho esto, Hermione recogió sus cosas y subió a su habitación.

¿Y a esta que le pasa? –pregunto Ron a Ginny que se encontraba cerca de el haciendo deberes.

Aun no puedo creer que no te des cuenta –murmuro Ginny y siguió con lo suyo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione no podía dormir. Como todas las noches ya hacia unos meses. Lo único que rondaba por su mente era Ron.

Ah… -suspiro.

Decidió bajar a la sala común. Estaba algo estresada, y bajar a sentarse frente a la chimenea la relajaba bastante.

Se puso algo en los pies y bajo a la sala común, que por la hora que era debería estar desierta, pero…

¿Ron? –Pregunto Hermione-. ¿Que haces aquí?

Tenia que hacer los deberes en algún momento, ¿no? –dijo Ron sin mirarla.

Ah.

Se quedaron en un incomodo silencio unos minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que Ron hablo.

¿Y tu que haces aquí a esta hora? –pregunto soltando la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo y recostándose en el sofá.

No podía dormir –respondió Hermione-. ¿Ya terminaste?

Ron hizo un gesto de afirmación y Hermione se dispuso a corregirle los errores, aunque sorprendentemente no tenía ninguno…

Vaya, Ron, esta muy bien hecha –dijo Hermione. Ron sonrió algo sonrojado-. ¿Ves que puedes hacer los deberes sin mi ayuda?

Ya. Pero es mucho más fácil contigo cerca.

Hermione sonrió. No había remedio.

Hermione…

¿Si, dime?

Últimamente te estas comportando como rara… ¿Qué te pasa?

Nada. ¿Por qué dices eso? –respondió Hermione sonrojándose levemente,

Por ejemplo hoy, cuando te pedí los deberes… O sea, es normal que te pelees ¡Siempre lo haces! Pero hoy te enojaste mucho…

¡Bueno, ya! Tú y Harry siempre están pidiéndome los deberes. ¡Deben aprender a depender de ustedes mismos!

Vamos, Hermi ¡No te enojes!

¿Hermi? –pregunto Hermione con una sonrisa.

Es un buen diminutivo de Hermione –dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione arrugo la cara.

No me gusta. Suena muy… Ñoño.

¿Y Herms?

Si insistes… ¡Pero solo tu me puedes decir así! –sonrió Hermione.

De acuerdo –dijo Ron sonriendo el también.

Pasaron unos segundos y nadie hablo. Hermione se dedico a mirar la chimenea.

Eh… ¿Hermione?

¿Dime?

Yo he querido decirte algo desde hace mucho… Pero no se como… -Ron estaba mas rojo que un tomate.

Vamos, dime. No tengas miedo…

Ambos estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Se acercaban más… Y más… Y…

¡Ah!

_miau…_

Crookshanks acababa de subir de un brinco a las piernas de Hermione, dañando totalmente aquel mágico momento…

Creo… Creo que deberíamos subir ya –dijo Hermione cargando a Crookshanks y parándose-. Ya es tarde y mañana debemos asistir a clases…

Si… Creo que tienes razón… Hasta mañana –dijo Ron dirigiéndose a las escaleras que conducía al cuarto de chicos.

Hasta mañana… -susurro Hermione, subiendo por las escaleras de las habitaciones de chicas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente Hermione vito por todos los medios a Ron. Aunque no negaba que estaba loca por sabes que le iba a decir antes de los interrumpieran.

Sentía cierta vergüenza enfrentarse a el, después de todo habían estado a punto de besarse.

La verdad es que en cierta forma se sentía aliviada de que Crookshanks los hubiera interrumpido, aunque a veces quería darle una patada al estúpido gato por haber interrumpido ese momento con Ron.

¡Granger!

Una voz saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos: Una chica de su misma casa, aunque un año menor, castaña y con unos ojos extremadamente azules con reflejos fucsia (más bien parecían ojos de contacto).

¿Si? –Pregunto Hermione-. ¿Qué deseas?

Tal vez no me conozcas. Mi nombre es Lyna, Lyna Baxter. Voy en tu misma casa, pero en quinto –la chica hablaba bastante rápido-. ¿Sabes? A mi me gusta mucho Ron Weasley, y he visto que tu y el se llevan muy bien… Me preguntaba si entre ustedes dos no pasaba nada…

¡Oh, no! No pasa nada entre nosotros…

¡Perfecto! Entonces tengo el camino libre, no?

Si, eso creo…

Bueno, me quitas un peso de encima. No me gustaría interferir entre ustedes dos… -La hipocresía se le notaba a leguas.

Pues no te tienes que preocupar por nada, entre Ron y yo no hay nada más que una amistad.

Bueno, ¡Nos vemos, Granger! –y se fue.

Amistad…

Eso era lo que había entre Ron y ella: Una simple y llana amistad…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al subir a la sala común, Hermione vio una escena que no le gusto para nada: Lyna Baxter estaba sentada al lado de Ron, si se acercaba un poco más a el, lo tumbaría del sofá.

Lyna… Ya me tengo que ir… Este… Tengo entrenamiento –dijo Ron despegándose de la chica.

¡Oh! Que pena, pero puedo ir a los entrenamientos… -dijo Lyna coquetamente.

¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo el entrenamiento es mas tarde… Ahora… Ahora… ¡Hermione! Si, Hermione me tiene que explicar una clase… Si –dijo Rin caminando hacia Hermione.

Bueno… Entonces ¡Nos vemos mas tarde! –dijo Lyna.

Si, mas tarde… -dijo Ron, arrastrando a Hermione a la salida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

¡Me tiene harto! –Exclamo Ron-. No me deja en paz ni un segundo, ¡parece una garrapata!

Ron siguió quejándose de Lyna Baxter. Hermione se alegraba de que Ron no soportara a Lyna.

La verdad es que sabía desde hace mucho sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo, pero no quería aceptarlos. Quería convencerse de que lo que sentía por Ron era una simple amistad, aunque no le gustaba que eso fuera los que hubiera entre ellos…

_¡Estoy hecha un lío_! –pensó Hermione

Hermione ¿Estas bien? –pregunto Ron.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Estas bastante rara desde hace algún tiempo… Siempre estas pensativa… Te lo comente anoche…

Ambos se sonrojaron al recordé los que había pasado aquella noche.

Con respecto a lo que te tenía que decir anoche, yo…

No me tienes que decir, si quieres…

¡No! Yo… Yo quiero decírtelo. Es muy importante para mí…

Bien… Pues dime –lo animo Hermione. Que le dijera lo que le tenía que decir.

Yo… Hermione –Ron estaba bastante nervioso-. Yo… Yo siento más que una simple amistad por ti… Hermione…

Hermione se quedo muda. No sabia que decir.

No tienes que decirme nada… Si no sientes lo mismo por mi, yo lo entiendo…

Ron… -ahora era el turno de Hermione para estar roja-. Yo… Yo también creo que siento más que una simple amistad por ti…

Ron no la dejo terminar. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Hermione sonrió. Se besaron se nuevo, esta vez mas apasionadamente, demostrando a través de ese beso los sentimientos que habían estado escondidos durante tanto tiempo…

_**Notas de la Autora**: ¡¡¡Lilyyyyyyyyyy! ¡Aquí esta tu fic! ¡Publicado y terminado:D ya era hora, ¿no? Después de dos meses que paso tú cumple… --_

_Espero de verdad que te haya gustado, en verdad que me esforcé muchísimo en este fic._

_Cuídate mucho, amiga!_

_Kisses_


End file.
